minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Petra. Gallery Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Petra with Reuben. Imagepetrahiding.jpg|Petra hiding in Ivor's Lab. Imagepetrasighs.jpg|Petra at EnderCon. Imagepetrafalling.jpg|Petra falling from the bridge. Petra Beam Of Light.jpg|Petra caught in the tractor beam. PetraWeakSick.png|Petra with Jesse. Petra.jpeg|Petra with a Golden Sword. Petra Icon.png|Petra talking to Jesse in Ivor's Lab. Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png|Petra with Armor. Withesick.png|Petra with Wither Sickness. Bridge Jump Jetra-1-.png|Petra smiling at Jesse when falling from the bridge. Imagepetraironpickaxe.jpg|Petra at Endercon. Mcsm ep3 petra-punching-lukas.png|The moment after Petra punched Lukas. Mind Controlled Petra.jpg|Petra mind-controlled by PAMA. Mcsm fjesse objection.png|Petra and Jesse. Screen Shot 2016-06-09 at 1.43.40 PM.png|Petra at the entrance of the Mansion's courtyard. Warrior whip.jpeg|Petra and Jesse doing the Warrior Whip together in the basement of the Old Builder's Temple. Jjj.png|Petra being pulled up by Jesse when they are exploring the basement of the Mansion. Petra..jpg|Petra and Reuben in Ivor's basement. Mcsm ep7 redstone-block petra.png|Petra pointing at Redstone Blocks in Crown Mesa. -(.png|Petra and Lukas about to be eliminated.(Determinant) Petra-0.jpeg|Petra fighting zombies in Episode 6. Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Petra protecting Jesse from Slab during the race at Gladiator Junction. Mcsm ep5 PetraJumpingfromTree.jpg|Petra falling near the Temple. Petra racing the rest of the group .jpeg|Petra racing the rest of the group to The Mansion. Petra worried about Lucas .jpeg|Petra worrying about Lukas. Mcsm ep8 petra's-inventory.png|Petra's inventory on the ground after Clutch kills her. (Determinant) Arrested.jpg|Petra staring in shock as she sees Jesse being arrested. (Determinant) Take_them_all.jpg|Petra, Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor looking at a group of pigs. Awesome.jpg|Petra giving Jesse a questioning look. (Determinant) And_they're_gone.jpg|Petra watching Axel and Olivia walk away. Hey we're here to ruin everything..jpg|Zombies advancing on Petra, Lukas, Ivor, and Jesse. Zombies, blargh!.jpg|Petra fighting zombies. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Petra seeing TorqueDawg about to die. X-ed out.jpg|Petra seeing her own X-ed out portrait. This isn't good.jpg|Petra watching the chaos as the YouTubers freak out. The heck was that.jpg|Petra wondering what Jesse saw. The creepy room.jpg|Petra finding The White Pumpkin's lair. Taken.jpg|Petra after seeing Lukas taken away. Save us, Jesse.jpg|Petra stepping closer to Jesse. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Petra watching Jesse read. Pointy poison.jpg|Petra looking at the tipped arrow. More tunnels.jpg|Petra creeping down the tunnels with Jesse. Grab her, Jesse!.jpg|Petra being saved by Jesse. (Determinant) Elevator shaft.jpg|Petra looking down the elevator shaft. Come at me bro.jpg|Petra preparing to fight spiders. This isn't good.jpg|Petra with Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor hearing Cassie Rose screaming in the Mansion. ....jpg|Petra mind-controlled by PAMA Mcsm ep8 competitor's-village evening jesse's-gang.png|Petra in her normal clothes in the Competitors' Village. ....png|Petra getting hugged by Jesse after PAMA's defeat, (Determinant). Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-19-18.jpg|Petra's final moments before getting chipped. Horizon33 15-11-2016 23-34-14.jpg|Petra with Ivor, Harper, and Jesse about to enter the games. babababbababababababbabbabababababbabababababbabab.JPG|Petra before getting chipped. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Petra's portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Lukas, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portrait. Lost her memory .jpeg|Petra with amnesia. Try to remember image.jpeg|Petra trying to remember. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Petra with Lukas and Jesse in the Order Hall. Run!.jpeg|Petra and the gang running away from the Witherstorm. Traveling.jpeg|Petra traveling on horseback to the Farlands Petra and Jesse image.jpeg|Petra telling Jesse to go on through the portal. evil petra's usefull stare.JPG|Petra after being mind-controlled by PAMA. Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Petra with Gabriel and Jesse. Ivor with Gabriel .jpeg|Petra in the crowd at EnderCon. image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. Petra petting Reuben image.jpeg|Petra petting Reuben. Long live lava image.jpeg|Petra and the others looking at Ivor's lava structure. Axel hugging Petra image.jpeg|Petra hugging Axel. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Petra and her friends walking to the temple. Sky island.jpeg|Petra, Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor on a Sky Island. mcsmMindcontroledPetraandLukasDrawingSwords.jpeg|Mind-controlled Petra and Lukas preparing for battle. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Petra with Ivor, Lukas, and Jesse at the Mansion's entrance. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Petra with Jesse, Ivor, Stacy Plays, and DanTDM at the Mansion. Ouch.png|Jesse and Petra fighting a zombie. (Determinant) Eye out for gaurds.jpeg|Petra keeping a eye out for any guards that might be coming. Výstřišek.PNG|Petra riding a horse with Lukas. SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg|Petra in a promotional image for Season 2. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Petra talking with Jesse. ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Petra in Season 2. Gauntlet.PNG|Petra with Jesse and Lluna finding a gauntlet underground. 20170711 185656.png|Petra racing ahead of Jesse. The Gang.png|Petra with Jack, Nurm, Vos, and Jesse in the Sea Temple. 20170716_145636.png The Gang in Beacontown.png|Petra with Jesse, Jack, Nurm, and Vos in Beacontown. TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Petra with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, Ivor, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall. Screenshot_20170723-152047.png Jesse and Structure Block.PNG 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. Petra-Gauntlet.png|Petra with the Gauntlet (Determinant). Puzzle-Room.png attacked.png|Petra if she is attacked by Jesse (Determinant). prisoners.png|Jesse and Petra (Determinant) in prison outfits. Category:Galleries